


Lost in the Memory

by ronanlynchlovebot



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronanlynchlovebot/pseuds/ronanlynchlovebot
Summary: Some domestic, anniversary fluff where Adam surprises Ronan for a weekend together
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Lost in the Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catching_paper_moons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catching_paper_moons/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the girl who got me into TRC and also who is one of my best friends like. Ever. Grace, I hope you enjoy this fic of Pynch being domestic as fuck. I love you to the moon and to saturn!!
> 
> Shoutout to the GC in Cabeswater for their help with some of the little details.
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's August

Adam usually hates this drive. He knows the payoff is great, but all the time alone is difficult for him. It’d be difficult for anyone, he thinks. But he especially hates this drive when he knows what’s waiting for him at home. 

_Home._

Adam never thought he’d be happy to return to Henrietta, not after all of the trauma and pain that that place has caused. But he’s grown in the couple of months he’s been away, he’s learned to separate the pain from the place. Now that he has a real house that feels like a real home, a real (chosen) family to go home to, it makes all the difference. 

It would be different, if he had gone off to college and had no ties anymore to Henrietta. He can’t say he wouldn’t care, it’d truly be okay if he never had to return. But the last year before college, the relationships he made, it seems crazy to him to never return now. Stupid, almost. He can’t just run away from his problems like he once thought. And he’s learning to be okay with that. 

He also knows how safe the Barns are for him. How safe he is with Ronan. Ronan won’t let anything bad touch him, he’d be damned if Adam were hurt in his presence. And Adam would be damned if he would let anything touch Ronan. He knows he can’t save him from his own mind or his dreams, but he also knows there’s a change in the way Ronan sleeps when Adam’s there. It seems to ease both of their minds. 

Adam shoves the ‘Shitbox Sing-Along’ into the player to get him through the final hour and a half. It’s comforting, having this little piece of Ronan with him while he drives. 

He was able to get out of his night class and get the notes off of one of his friends, the number of notes he takes for his friends, they owed him honestly. 

He stopped by Jones’ Florist on the outskirts of Henrietta to pick up his order. Sunflowers and baby’s breath. A little bit of Blue for their weekend, since they’re her favorite flower. Adam thinks Ronan may not realize, but it makes Adam smile. 

Next, he stops by the grocery store. He crosses his fingers that he wouldn’t run into anyone he knew before he goes in. 

Ronan’s favorite chocolate is gross, but Adam loves him, so he buys it for him anyway. It’s salted caramel and chocolate sugary grossness, but Ronan’s all about it, so Adam gets it. 

He’s just about finished at the store when he hears: 

“Is that the Parrish kid?” 

He closes his eyes. Takes a breath, and gives the chocolate to the cashier. He reminds himself he isn’t going home to his dad, he doesn’t have connections to them anymore, and he’s able to calm down a bit. 

Adam begins to feel a familiar warmth wash over him as he drives down the familiar road that leads him straight to the Barns. 

He knows Ronan won’t be expecting him. Declan made sure Ronan would stay at the Barns all weekend and not try to get to Cambridge. Adam made sure Ronan didn’t know he was coming. It’s all looking like it’s coming together. Though Adam knows that once Ronan hears the familiar hum and clunk of the shitbox, his disguise is gone. 

Lucky for him, the light is on in the far barn, so Adam has a second to sneak in and set everything up. He makes Ronan his favorite tea (lapsang souchong, which, gross) with the lime green kettle they found at a goodwill. It looks ugly as hell and doesn’t fit in with the whole look the kitchen has, but Ronan loved it so Adam paid the $7.50 it cost and surprised Ronan with it later that night. 

While that's boiling, Adam sets the flowers in a vase (really just a tall glass) and sets the chocolate on the table by it. He puts the square box on the table with it, fixes the red ribbon, and deems it acceptable. So he tends to the tea. 

He pours it into the blue and white painted mug that Adam loves and takes it out to the barn. 

“Lynch!” Adam calls into the barn. 

Adam hears a thunk.

“FUCK!”

“Oops,” Adam murmurs. 

“Parrish?!” Ronan’s voice calls. 

“Me!” Adam holds the tea up even though Ronan can’t see him, “and tea!” 

“Parrish, what the fuck?” Ronan jumps down from the second level of the barn, disregarding the ladder. 

“Hey,” is all Adam says, big smile on his face. “Tea?” 

“Fuck the tea,” Ronan shakes his head, “come here.” 

Ronan pulls Adam into a hug and then pulls back and kisses him, tilting his chin up just slightly to get a better angle. Adam feels his tension ease from his shoulders and he almost loses his grip on the tea. 

“What’re you doing here, shithead?” 

Adam rolls his eyes, “thanks for the warm welcome.” 

“Thanks for the tea,” Ronan smirks and takes the cup. “I wasn’t expecting you, why are you here? You said you couldn’t get away from class…” 

Adam shrugs, “I lied.” 

“You fucker!” Ronan laughs, “I love you.” 

Adam smiles, “Yeah yeah, don’t get sappy with me now, Lynch.” 

“Wanna say hi to the chickens?” 

“I would love to see my favorite girl, Miss Princess.” 

“That isn’t her name!” 

Adam shrugs, “I heard you call her that and there’s no take-backs.” 

“Her name is The Impaler and you know it.” 

Adam raises his brows, “then why were you calling her Miss Princess?” 

“Fuck you, Parrish. No chickens for you.” 

Adam pouts, “but I wanna see the kids!” 

“The kids need their rest away from assholes.” 

“Then why were you up there?” 

Ronan smirks, “Fuck, I’ve missed you.” 

—

While they were in the barn, Adam and one of the new kittens took to each other. Ronan wanted to take pictures but he left his stupid phone in the house. 

They walk back to the main house hand in hand, Adam holding a little gray tabby kitten that Ronan insisted stayed in the barn. 

“We can’t get him used to the house! The other’s will get jealous and want to come in the house and I’m not having a house full of fucking kittens running around.” 

“That was almost sweet,” Adam notes. “But fine. I’ll respect that.” 

Adam sets the small kitten down and smooches its tiny little head. 

“Run, go be with your family,” Adam says gently and the kitten bounces back to the barn. 

Adam follows Ronan in the back of the house and smiles to himself when Ronan sees the kitchen set up. 

“What the fuck did you do?” 

“What?” Adam feigns shock. 

“Why are there… flowers and shit?” 

Adam wraps his arms around Ronan’s shoulders from behind him, “happy anniversary, babe.” 

Ronan twists in Adam’s arms and places his hands on Adam’s hips. “Our anniversary is on Sunday. It’s Thursday.” 

“Anniversary weekend, bitch,” Adam retorts. 

Ronan contemplates it, nods, “yeah, good with me.” 

“Want your present now?” 

Ronan shakes his head, “let me grab yours first and then we can do that.” 

Adam isn’t shocked per se, he knows Ronan knew it was their anniversary coming up. But he’s surprised he’s as prepared as he is with having a present ready early. 

“Okay,” Ronan says, getting back down the steps. “I’m ready. Fuck, I wish I had more shit prepared. I’m so sorry.” 

Adam snakes his hands across Ronan’s collarbones and down his shoulders, “I am just happy to be here with you for _four whole days._ ” 

Ronan breaks out with a lovely smile, “fuck, four fucking days.” 

“You’re gonna be sick of me by then.” 

“Fat chance, Parrish.” Ronan glances back at the table, “did you get me my chocolate? God, I fucking love you.” 

Adam laughs, “I got you a real present too, but sure. Focus on the chocolate.” 

“Yeah, okay, what else did you get me? Also like, you didn’t have to get me shit, you—.”

“I know,” Adam cuts him off. “You give me the lecture every time there's a special occasion I get you a present for.” 

“WELL!” 

Adam laughs and kisses Ronan, “just open it, asshole.” 

Ronan undoes the red ribbon and takes the lid off the box. 

“Adam.” is all he says, which makes Adam smile. Means he did good. 

It’s a thin black leather bracelet with a silver buckle that Adam found in a thrift store in Cambridge. It was a little pricey, but it screamed Ronan. 

“You fucker,” Ronan says, voice full of endearment. 

“Want help putting it on?” 

Ronan kisses Adam first, for good measure, before nodding and handing Adam the bracelet. 

Adam fastens it around Ronan’s wrist, takes a second to pull his wrist close and kiss it once he’s done. 

“Okay, your turn,” Ronan says, unsure what to do with the tender moment. 

Throughout the last year he’s gotten better with tender moments. Even initiates some between them. But sometimes he still gets overwhelmed and has to distract himself from his own emotions. Adam understands. 

“I didn’t have time to wrap it,” Ronan shrugs and hands Adam a small wooden box with a tree carved into it. Not just any tree, a Cabsewater tree. 

“Ronan it’s—”

“Open it.” 

Adam opens it and it starts playing music. The last song he left off on the Shitbox Sing-Along, to be exact. Adam’s brow furrows. How…?

“It will play whatever song is in your head.” 

Adam shakes his head, “you’ve outdone yourself, Lynch.” 

“So did you,” Ronan reminds him. 

—

Adam’s exhausted. He just drove for hours after class, he’s been dealing with a full college workload. It seems he’s busier now than ever. And he loves it, sure, but it’s tiresome. Which is how he ends up in the predicament he’s in right now. Feet in Ronan’s lap on the couch, Ronan tracing the nobs of his ankles, the movie playing in the background, and Adam’s eyes getting increasingly heavier. 

“Ro—” 

“Go to sleep,” Ronan says, voice low. “We have all weekend, Adam. I love you.” 

“Yeah,” Adam nods. “Okay… I love you too, so much.” 

“So much,” Ronan echoes. 


End file.
